


Lyrics

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Singing Keith (Voltron), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It wasn't uncommon to hear music in the Castle of Lions, but it was unusual to hear it not coming from Larmina's room.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force. I also don't own the following songs:  
> "Let You Go" by Illenium  
> "Symphony" by Clean Bandit  
> "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife  
> "I Swear" by All 4 One  
> "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura. I use some of the lyrics from the aforementioned songs.

"Lyrics"

Larmina was known for being a lover of loud music, especially _Stereolactic._ Everyone who had seen her with her headphones in thought the same thing; that she was listening to _Stereolactic_ at volumes that would damage her hearing, but that wasn't the only thing she listened to. At first, she found such saccharine, lovey dovey songs nauseating, but after one incident, she found out that they weren't so bad.

%%%

The first time Larmina heard a song played over the castle's comm system, she and the other cadets were surprised, though they were the only ones. 

" _When you're tired of the dark nights_  
_And need someone to hold_  
_I'll be your fire in the cold rain_  
_I'm never gonna let you go_  
_I'm never gonna let you go._ "

Once the song was done, Larmina looked at the Voltron Force. Hunk and Pidge were elbowing each other in the sides with big grins. Allura was blushing, and Lance had attempted to grab Keith in a headlock but failed. Keith, though, looked as impassive as ever.

Larmina cocked her head to the side. "I don't think I've ever heard that singer's voice before."

"You wouldn't, because he isn't a professional singer," Pidge answered.

"And you would know," Daniel added. "Being DJ Prongs."

"Let's just focus on what we came here for," Keith brought the discussion back to the reason they were gathered in the control room. Everyone turned around, missing the wink Keith gave Allura, who blushed even deeper.

%%%

The second time Larmina heard music, it was coming from her Aunt's office. Larmina recognized the voice as the same one who sang the song in castle control.

" _And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth_  
_I just want to be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ "

Larmina did not miss the blush on her Aunt's face, while the song was playing. Why were there songs playing in the castle?

%%%

"Let's get to the lions!"

It was one of the few times the cadets got to ride in the lions with the original pilots. Daniel was eager to pilot Black Lion, but he had to settle on riding with Keith flying. Vince was in Green with Pidge, while Larmina accompanied her Aunt in Blue. The second they entered Blue, music started playing.

" _Well for me, it's waking up beside you_  
_To watch the sunrise on your face_  
_To know that I can say I love you_  
_In any given time or place_  
_It's little things that only I know_  
_Those are the things that make you mine_  
_And it's like flying without wings_  
_Cause you're my special thing_  
_I'm flying without wings._ "

Larmina cocked her head. Why did the voice sound so familiar aside from hearing his voice singing three songs? She didn't get much time to dwell on why the voice sounded familiar, when Allura launched Blue Lion.

%%%

The three cadets were waiting for Allura to join them in the classroom, and when she stepped into the classroom, music started playing.

" _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_And I swear._ "

Allura blushed a deep red and turned around, leaving the room for a few moments. Her aunt's absence gave Larmina the chance to ask her fellow cadets an important question. "Does the singer's voice sounds familiar to either of you?"

Daniel shook his head with Vince answering verbally. "No."

Larmina sighed as Allura entered the room again, thankfully without any music.

%%%

The next time Larmina heard music, she was passing by the main ballroom. What made her pause was that it sounded different than the past four times. Her Aunt was in there with Commander Keith, who had his arms around her waist and was singing to her.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_No, I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight._ "

Larmina couldn't help but watch as her aunt and the commander kissed briefly. Keith sank down on one knee and showed Allura something in a box. "Princess Allura, I have loved you for a long time now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Of course, I will!"

Keith slid the contents of the box, which turned out to be a ring, onto Allura's left finger. Allura smiled and admired the ring before throwing her arms around Keith's neck. Keith wrapped his arms around Allura's waist and twirled her around.

Larmina held in her gasp and backed up, retreating to her room. She realized that she just witnessed Keith propose to her aunt. She also just realized that Keith was the one who had been singing those songs, which were part of his plan to propose to Allura. Who knew Keith could sing so beautifully?

Fin 


End file.
